The Rage of Haruhi Suzumiya
by WriterGodz112
Summary: The things you thought were normal which you were wrong. In this 12th installment in the Suzumiya series we see the true identides of Small Ashahina and answer all the classified answers we have been waiting and Kyon's last name is finally spoken not even Tanigawa has spoken his last name. The true final in the Suzumiya franchise answering all your dying questions!
1. Chapter 1

The Rage of Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter 1

As I walk to the clubroom with Haruhi grabbing at my side I just walk "KYON! We need to figure out what we are going to do today" Haruhi said as we walked into the clubroom which contained Nurse Asahina fixing tea and Yuki Nagato reading a thick hardcover. Haruhi sat in the computer chair and looked at her website. "UGH! NO ONE IS COMING!" Haruhi yelled as she stomped around the room as Asahina was walking to me as Haruhi tipped the tray and all the tea fell on the floor. "EEEK!" Mikuru said as she was falling as I catch her and Haruhi walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Just then Koizumi came in the door "I need Kyon for a second" Koizumi said as I knew what it was about. We walked outside and he gave me the rundown of the situation. "Haruhi's mood is sky rocking so we have a major closed space forming and its growing at rapid size" Koizumi said as I thought about the baseball game. "But how?" I asks him as he looked at me "It is pretty obvious she is pissed that she can't think of nothing to do so she is angry at herself" Koizumi said as he walked downstairs as I follows. "Atually the closed space is actually over us right now but this one is not like our typical closed space" Koizumi said "You mean the one with Haruhi and me?" I ask him "No worster and we have a very close friend coming" Koizumi said as the school now turned dark and I seen Fujiwara walking into the school as Hauhi was talking to him.

"No she will get killed like the last time!" Kyon said as Miss Asahina and Nagato came out from the clubroom and seem crap breaking down. "Oh no him again" Mikuru said as we walked outside with Koizumi. "So what made you come?" Koizumi asks Fujiwara. Fujiwara looked around "I just wanted to watch the fun" Fujiwara said as Koizumi and Fujiwara was circling each other like a tiger match in a cage.

Then Koizumi turned all Esper on Fujiwara as come to my conclusion Fujiwara was also a Esper if I can see him catching up to Koizumi. Then I seen Haruhi have a orb of black around her as I can sense Asakura coming as I did Asakura emerged from the darkness as she had a knife in her hand. "Hello" Asakura said as I looked at her. Nagato stood in front of me as she said "I will handle it" Nagato said as me and Mikuru thought of something to help Haruhi!

I was in the middle of two battles and a life and death situation on my hands! Then I seen a new enemy come but it was only the older Asashina. "Kyon get away from her" Big Asahina said as small cute one changed her face to all on pissed. "NOW!" The big one said as Mikuru threw me down and had a devilish face on and said "Surprise I am actually one of Fujiwara's henchmen now I will deal with Haruhi Suzumiya which I was told to do" Small Asahina said as she picked up the black orb containing Haruhi's body.

"Kyon I am sorry I did not tell you this sooner I was too scared!" Big Asahina said as I seen small Asahina drop Haruhi's orb and a crack was on it. "The only way to save Haruhi if you kill this Asahina in the future" Big Asahina said as I looked at her "Yes Kyon the time has come where all the things that are classified will be answerd" Big one said as she opened a portal and time stopped. "Lets go finish this like we have started" Big one said as


	2. Chapter 2

The Rage of Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter 2

Kyon and Mikuru walked into the portal and they were in some kind of room and I seen Little Big Mikuru walking on a tatami mat as I watched as she was watching TV with her parents. "These are my parents Kyon the left is Hank Asahina and the girl is Noriko Asahina they took me in after my real parents beat me and left me in the rain for days until they found me" Big Asahina said as the scene changed to her real parents as I hear a WHACK and a door open and I hear "Get outa here you piece of shit!" The father said as Little Mikuru was thrown with her day bag and she was in the rain. She had a black eye and she looked at me.

"Next" Big Asahina said as we are now transported to the time when I met Little Haruhi and Mikuru as sleeping on my shoulder. "Remember this?" Big Asahina said as I nod "Now watch where I come from" She said as I stare when Big Asahina emerged from the trees. "I came from this time where I go to my past. It is all connected I should have told you all of this" She said as she was crying. "So you meeting me and the big fight at North High is all BEFORE this!" Kyon asks Mikuru. "Yes I am afraid so it is in a closed space" Mikuru said as the scene changed to my first day seeing Haruhi in North High.

"Oh I remember this!" She said as I watched as Suzumiya gave her introduction and I look back from her "Kyon stop yourself now!" Mikuru said as I dashed into the building and I raced up and I seen me going to talk to her. "NO!" I said as everyone in the room looks at me and Kyon! Myself. "The hell" Young Kyon said as I looked at him "TELL EVERYONE MY LAST NAME!" I yell at him "Why" He asks me "IT WILL SAVE ALL OF US EVEN HARUHI!" I said "Find it yourself" He said as I walked over and punched him. "OW!" We both said as I was grabbing at my cheek.

Then the scene changed to when I was born. I seen my mom giving birth to me as Mikuru held my arm "Now we will know your last name" Mikuru says as I look at her "It's a boy!" The doctor said as everyone cheered as he then look at her "What shall we name him?" The doctor says as we all had our ears on the window. "Kyonshi Okodake" She said as we were forced back to the time when I met Haruhi again when she was a kid. Then I see ourselves disapper from the bench and I see Haruhi disappearing! "NO! MIKURU STOP THIS!" I yell at her "Sorry the space codex says if a friend of Suzumiya's or a lover if he knows his real name then all of the times spent with her or dating her WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" She yells as I am being beamed back and I am in a time hallway. I seen each day that we spent in the SOS Brigade and I seen the doors disappear as I seen Koizumi,Nagato,Little Mikuru and Haruhi all stand there as I seen them fade to black.

I RAN at full speed and I Jumped at Haruhi as Big Asahina jumped with me to stop me as I kick her in her face as I hug Haruhi and I see a big explosion and all the times are going back in our heads as Big Asahina is fading to black as she was crying "THIS WILL END YOUR TIME!" She said as blood was running down her face as she was melting and I see the doors open to 2016 and we all walk in.


End file.
